A pylon traditionally comprises a mechanical structure which ensures the transfer of stresses between the engine and the airfoil and a fairing surrounding this mechanical structure.
As shown in FIG. 1, the mechanical structure of a pylon 1 of this kind is generally configured as a strut assembly delimited by an upper stringer 2 comprising a front portion 3 and a rear portion 4, a lower stringer 5 and two side panels 6 and 7.
This strut assembly is linked to the airfoil by a front airfoil attachment 8 and by a rear airfoil attachment which is not shown. This strut assembly is likewise linked to the engine by a front engine attachment 9 and by a rear engine attachment which is not shown.
This strut assembly contains structural components comprising a main front reinforcement 11 referred to as a pyramid, a main centre reinforcement 12 and a main rear reinforcement which is not shown. The main reinforcements are located level with the engine mounts and airfoil attachments and ensure transmission of the main stresses from the engine to the airfoil. Each of the main reinforcements is thereby joined to the two side panels 6, 7 and to the upper 2 and lower 5 stringers and optimizes the transmission of stresses.
This strut assembly moreover contains a plurality of secondary reinforcements 13 which are spaced regularly along a longitudinal axis AX of the pylon to give the strut assembly additional rigidity. Each secondary reinforcement 13 is also joined to the side panels 6, 7 and to the stringers, in order to provide the required rigidity between these components.
Hence, a pylon 1 of this kind comprises numerous components (up to 30 components depending on the type of aircraft). These components are generally made of metallic materials and increase the total weight of the aircraft.